In School Suspension
by A Vampiric Werewolf
Summary: A group of people are in ISS (In School Suspension) on Saturday. Told from the POV of an OC, MWPP time. My or may not by continued, but R&R anyway.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter. Wish I did. But I don't.

Author's notes: One that may or may not get finished. I think I'll make it so that each chapter could be considered the end, but still be able to be added onto.

Please, in your review, tell me weather Julia may count as a Mary Sue, because writing Mary Sues is my worst nightmare.

@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@

"I can't believe you two got me mixed up in this."

Lily Evans had said that at _least_ ten times so far. She was looking extremely pissed, running her hands through her red hair.

"_We_ didn't do anything," Sirius Black said, leaning his chair on it's two back legs.

"Yes you did! This is _your_ fault!"

"You just keep telling yourself that."

Julia watched this entire exchange from the back row. They were both Gryffindors and because of that, it didn't matter. Gryffindors' wrong doings were disguised at noble, selfless acts. At least people in her house, Slytherin, was _honest_ about their intentions.

"So," Black said. "What're _you_ in for?"

It was a moment before Julia realized he was talking to _her_.

"What about you?" she asked.

He gave her a nasty look before banging his chair back on the floor and turning around. More people were coming in, and after that Professor Clemens. As soon as the others sat down, Clemens started talking.

"You are not to talk. My office is right up those stairs. I'll release you at four."

He stomped up the stairs that he indicated and slammed the door.

Julia knew what was going to happen till four. She'd been in here before. They would sit there, twiddling their thumbs and doodling on bits of paper. She was sure that Black was here every single Saturday. She'd never seen Evans here before. She didn't even recognize everybody.

"Hey you!" Black said, pointing to a fifth year boy. "What's your name?"

"Frank," the boy said, "Now shut up before we get in anymore trouble."

"Frank?" Black asked, grinning. "_Frank_? What kind of a name is _that_?"

"I was named after a saint, okay?" Frank said, irritably.

"Oh _really_?" Sirius laughed. "A _saint_?"

"Better than being named after a dog," Evans said, not even looking up.

Black sneered at her. "What do you know about it?" he snapped.

"Sirius was Orion's faithful hunting dog, that wouldn't stop looking for his master," said a girl in the corner. She had blonde hair, and a somewhat red face.

"Who asked you?" he said.

"Nobody. Now shut _up._"

Black sneered at her too, and leaned his chair back again, but this time far enough to fall backwards onto the floor. Snickers were heard around the room, and even Evans, who never laughed at anybody, was smiling. Black stood up and flicked his hair out of his face, grinning.

Another boy with sandy hair shook his head. "How can you not be embarrassed about making a fool of yourself?" he asked.

"Because it doesn't matter anyway. Everybody like me, so nobody cares weather I fall over or not," Black said.

"You are so conceited," the boy said. "Just because everybody knows who you are doesn't mean everybody likes you."

"Oh really?" Black said, leaning back and sneering. "I'm a very social person……"

"Do you even know my name?" the boy asked.

"No, but I haven't had _nearly_ enough time to learn who _everybody _is."

"Proves my point."

The door to Clemens' office opened. "Who's talking," the professor said. "I heard somebody talking. Who was it?"

Nobody answered.

"I don't want to hear anything else. Understand? _Nothing_."

The teacher left again, and Black shook his head.

"You know why I'm in here?" Julia said.

"Why?" Black asked, smiling.

"I was experimenting. Seeing what would hit the ground first from the astronomy tower. The bedside table won. My homework lost," Julia said. "You want to see if you'll beat the table?"

"No," Black said, the smile gone.

"Then _shut up_!" Julia snapped.

Everybody was staring at her.

"How'd you get your bedside table to the astronomy tower? You're in Slytherin, aren't you?" the sandy boy asked.

"I shrunk it, then engorged when I was there. Now don't get started with talking like _him_, or else you might join him," Julia said, gesturing to Black.

Everybody turned around, their eyebrows raised.


End file.
